


Banana Peels Ruin Races

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Bananas, Mario Kart, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Racing on the DK Mountain is already hectic, but things take a turn for the worst when you involve lots of banana peels!





	Banana Peels Ruin Races

It was a good day to go racing through... unless you disliked bananas, for there was a lot of them present on the dirt paved road of the Donkey Kong Mountain race track, with it mixed in with the erupting volcano shaking the entire course as the racers were trying not to get flattened by the rolling boulders, spinning around from swerving onto the yellow banana peels littered around.

"Argh... who left these peels here?" Bowser Junior complained as he was riding on his yellow colored Dolphin Dasher bike, annoyed that he was losing the speed he was immediately getting back as he kept swerving onto the peels surrounding him.

"You're going to have to get used to them. DK set them up as an extra challenge." Dry Bowser explained as he went up one of the nearby trick ramps, doing various poses as he landed right back on his Flame Runner bike, being the fastest one by virtue of having the speediest vehicle of the group.

"So these dumb peels are Donkey Kong's doing! Why, wait until I get my hands on him!" Waluigi growled as he clenched his fist and then slammed on his steering wheel, getting his acceleration back in his Honeycoupe car.

Donkey Kong was laughing while driving around in a fancy car, or his Jetsetter to be specific. "Didn't think you guys would be having this much problems with these bananas!" He was then rammed into one of the boulders by a mad Waluigi, with him groaning in pain from being knocked about.

As everyone raced down the mountain onto the jungle terrain, with the other eight racers of the twelve race being generic Toads and Koopas, Donkey Kong managed to take the lead after building up his speed... only to spin around on a lone banana peel on the wooden bridge, which was a bad idea as Bowser Jr. shot a red shell at him, followed with Waluigi ramming him to the side with a golden mushroom, and then Dry Bowser striking by with a lightning bolt. Donkey Kong could barely get control of his vehicle, crying out for help as he fell into the river far below the jungle. Oh this was bad, for DK that is...


End file.
